The Shadow Sage
by SixPathSage
Summary: During the battle with Kaguya, a strange event occurs. Her stange chakra along with Kakashi Kamui created a space-time rift sending Naruto back into the past. Kurama knowing this, manipulates certain events to ensure the future is saved and Madara's and Zetsu's plans do not come to bear fruit. NarutoxKumiko (OC) If you seen Fairy Tail, Naruto will have Rogue's power Review please
1. Strange Memories

**The Shadow Sage**

**Author Notes:** During the battle with Kaguya, a strange event occurs. Her stange chakra along with Kakashi Kamui created a space-time rift sending Naruto back into the past. Kurama knowing this, manipulates certain events to ensure the future is saved and Madara's and Zetsu's plans do not come to bear fruit.

I made this story because my story Phenomenon wasn't doing as well as I thought.

**Chapter 01: Strange Memories**

Konohagaure, twelve years after the terrifying Kyūbi's attack on Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf was slowly rebuilding their military strength. It was harder than normal seeing how they lost the entire Uchiha Clan with only a single survivor. Uchiha Sasuke. However Danzō had his sights on another child. Uzumaki Naruto, the Sandaime Jinchūriki of Konoha of the Kyūbi no Yoko. He wanted the boy, whom he only saw as a weapon to serve him on the behest interest for 'Konoha sake'.

The Third Hokage, naturally refused. Hoping Naruto would become a shinobi before he was twelve. However, time was running out as his old teammates and friends Mitokado Himura and Utatane Koharu were putting pressure to allow Danzō to train the young Jinchūriki as a weapon for Konoha.

The Third was relieved when Iruka pass Naruto for mastering the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. A Jōnin level or more precise a B-Rank ninjutsu. Sarutobi Hiruzen could not have been more proud of the now future genin. However Naruto only completed half the challenge and would have to pass his most difficult challenge yet. To be accepted by a Jōnin as a student and sensei. Gai would of course accept the blond genin without question, however, he already had a team of three students. Adding a fourth would only hinder and unbalance the team.

That left one choice, Hatake Kakashi would be Naruto's sensei. Just as Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; the Yellow Flash of the Leaf who later became the Yondaime Hokage. It was the logical choice. He trust his son Sarutobi Asuma would treat Naruto fair and well, but he was already promise the new Ino-Shika-Chō generation. Yūhi Kurenai had a small problem. She was kind, but she didn't know how to deal with Naruto or worse, in case the seal would break she didn't the skill or power to restrain the seal on Naruto. That meant only Kakashi was the logical choice.

Uchiha Sasuke was the next choice to put on the team, but he was having trouble picking the third candidate.

The Third was looking at all the other unregister genin hopefuls when the sky light up like an Aurora with heavy blue lights glowing over the village. The Third looks up the night sky and wonder what could be the cause. He also knew it was a good omen.

The third didn't see it, but a bright light came down from the phenomenon night sky. A bight powerful white light came down and enter Naruto's apartment at amazing speed before it enter and hit Naruto.

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. He looks around and realized he was back in his apartment. However everything was bigger than he remember and to his horror it was like he was back to his old self at being a pig.

Naruto looks around and sees that he his feet couldn't touch the ground as he sat up.

He walks to the bathroom mirror. And he couldn't see it.

'_I'm chibi!'_

Naruto was on the verge of panicking before he took a deep breath and started to mediate. Before he knew he was staring at the old seal.

"Kurama, what in the hell happen."

Kurama open his eyes slowly and stares at Naruto immediately.

"Naruto. The fact that we're back here means that Kaguy'a chakra create a time rift with Kakashi's Kamui. When that happen, I used the forbidden technique Izanagi to send us back into the past. However, there is a downside. While our memories and chakra return to the past, it will take a lot of training to return to your originally power. That means you're going to have to train even more so than before to regain your battle prows I would recommended going to the three Jōnin-Sensei's of your friends and get training from them. Also, unlike before, where I can only assist you in combat, I will be teaching you some fighting styles and techniques. This time Naruto, things will be different."

"Yeah, they will if we're back before it even began. However, I have to ask, for some strange reason, I feel different."

"You'll thank me later. I link the spirit of Asura more strongly with you than before. Also, while much of your personality has remain, I've made you a genius like Uchiha Sasuke after you gave him and your teacher, Hatake Kakashi and Nara Shikamaru chakra. So I was able to make your smarter than before instead of just trying to appear smart. It's critical that you understand what's going on around and try to master chakra much faster. If you can gain favor with the Hyūga Clan, you should be able to learn the Jyūken style. "

"Any advice on what I should be learning?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out, but it's good your seeking a second opinion. I would advise to build your stamina and endurance with Maito Gai and learn some taijutsu from him. You should seek out Yūhi Kurenai for chakra control and genjutsu training. At night I will be teaching you the shadow ninjutsu."

"What's that?"

"Before Uchiha Madara's time, before the Senju and Uchiha Clan became the strongest clan, there was a clan even stronger than them. They were known as the Iga and Kōga clans. They were fierce rivals, even more so than the Uchiha and Senju clans. However there was one style they both master, and fight to see who was the dominate force, this was known as the Shadow Ninjutsu. It was a dangerous fighting style that not even the Sharingan can predict. It will be useful against Uchiha Madara."

"Then I better train." Naruto said.

"One more thing Naruto, before you go and train. Izanagi doesn't just change one's fate, it can in many ways change the past and alter time when used the way I did to send us to the past. So there is a strong possibility that Uchiha Obito is really dead this time. He might not be the one responsible for the many events that occur. It could be someone else. Naruto, certain events in the future might not come to pass, because of our choices. You need to also play smart, Naruto. Changing the future has never been done before according to my knowledge. If it has then I'm unaware. However, some people might not be the same as you remember."

"Thanks Kurama."

Naruto return back to the real world and quickly creates some Kage Bunshin's to clean up his place.

"If I'm going to be a shinobi then I better look like a shinobi."

Naruto form some seals and called out "Kage Kagami no Jutsu"

Naruto knew at once for some reason that he cast a genjutsu on himself that allowed other people to see someone else instead of himself.

Naruto left his apartment to go to the shinobi store to buy some equipment and clothes.

As Naruto walk in the streets of Konoha, the hateful glares of the villagers didn't happen. If anything they just look at him and pass by.

Naruto enters the store and grabs some clothes and gear. The owner thought he saw a clan symbol and gave Naruto a discount.

Naruto took his gear and quickly went home before the owner realized he was tricked. Naruto quickly puts on his gear the moment he got home and strap a tantō to his back and a chakra tō on his lower back. He undo's the genjutsu and runs out his apartment the moment it was clean and he was ready to go.

Naruto walk towards the academy in his new gear with his brand new forehead protector.

Naruto walks in the graduating classroom and takes a seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing but looks out the window.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"What are you doing here? This room is for graduates only."

"I did graduate. Don't you see my forehead protector?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walks away.

"I win." The voice of Sakura and Ino said the moment they came in but the nearly collapse because they appeared to have been running.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?" Sakura asks.

"Wait a minute I'm going to sit next to Sasuke, Sakura." Ino said.

"No I am, I got here before either of you."

"If that's the case than I should."

"No I should."

"How annoying." Sasuke said.

Iruka decided at that moment to come in and Sakura rush to sit next to Naruto because he was sitting next to Sasuke.

"Congratulations are in order to you all for becoming Genin's. However the road to become a shinobi will only get tougher from here on. In order for you to become excellent shinobi, you will be place in a squad of three members with a Jōnin-Sensei to train and lead you." Iruka said.

"Now then, for team one…"

Naruto drifted off to sleep until Iruka got to team seven.

"Alright, for Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyūga Hinata…." Naruto ears perk up at this. He was expecting Sakura to be on his team. "… and Uchiha Sasuke. Team Eight, Haruna Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team nine will be… (Skipping cause they don't matter.) Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chōji. That's it for the teams. You are allowed to go to lunch but be back here at one o'clock."

"Iruka-sensei… why does the pale eye freak get to be with Sasuke-kun." Sakura jumps up yelling at Iruka. Many of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sakura, Hokage-sama himself made these teams. If you got a problem with it, I suggest you bring it up with him." Iruka said. However everyone became silent knowing that there was no arguing to the Hokage about the team placements. Once he made a decision it was final.

"Dismiss."

"Naru…Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said. "Sasuke, let's eat together."

"No."

"Sasuke, we're on the same team… it would be a good idea to get to know each other before we begin missions together."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to eat with losers like you. Right Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Let's have a team meeting." Sasuke finally said.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a disappointed voice.

Naruto, Sasukek and Hinata walk out the door and to the curry shop.

"I think we should begin with basic introductions." Naruto said.

"What should we say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Our likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies, and anything we want to change."

"What do you mean by change?"Sasuke asks.

"It could be about ourselves, the world, or someone in general."

"Why don't you show us what you mean Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like music, learning techniques. I hate people who are predigest and rude. My dream is to become Hokage, and to find out who I really am."

"I'm…I'm Hyūga Hinata. I like gardening with flowers, my dream is to become a strong shinobi like my father but kind like my mother."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There is a lot I don't like, and very little I do like. My dream, no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

"Revenge?" Naruto said.

"You don't need to know Naruto."

"That's understandable. However, should the day come when you want to talk, I'm going to be here for you." Naruto said.

"So what now?"

"We need to find each other's strengths and weaknesses. For me, I'm a sensor type."

"You're a sensor?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"I am, I don't know how good, but I can sense and see chakra. I'm also skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu. I'm not so good at genjutsu." Naruto said.

"Hmm, typical dope. I'm skilled in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"As am I." Hinata said in a small voice.

"But Sasuke, you're arrogant and have an ego. I'll tell you what was told to me. If you cannot control yourself, then you these feelings will control you. That is why shinobi's spend so much time controlling their emotions."

"Who told you that?"

"Kurama."

"I would like to meet this Kurama."

"Perhaps one day I'll introduce you. But for now, he rather remain in the shadows."

"So what now?"

"No matter what happens, we stick together and fight as a team. Hinata, you have to find your own confidence, Sasuke… like me we got to learn how to work together. I'm willing to put aside any feelings I have towards you just to work with you. Can you do the same?"

"All I care about is my ambition."

"You cannot achieve your ambition overnight Sasuke. Until the time you fulfill your ambition, you need to take steps. The first step is to train. You must train to the point where your body can no longer go. My dream is to become Hokage, I'm going to train myself to the point of exhaustion till I can surpass the previous Hokage's."

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… it's almost one o'clock."

"Let's go." Naruto said as he put money on the table and the three of them got up.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoy. I was hoping Phenomenon would be a success but it wasn't. So i hope you guys like this story. Godlike, Smart-Intelligent Naruto.

Kage Kagami no Jutsu – Shadow Mirror Technique – B"-Rank Genjutsu – Allows others to see a different person or nothing at all. (Imprinted by Kurama to Naruto)

Jyūken – Gentle Fist (Hyūga Clan Taijutsu Style)


	2. The Survival Test

**The Shadow Sage**

Author Notes: During the battle with Kaguya, a strange event occurs. Her stange chakra along with Kakashi Kamui created a space-time rift sending Naruto back into the past. Kurama knowing this, manipulates certain events to ensure the future is saved and Madara's and Zetsu's plans do not come to bear fruit. NarutoxKumiko (OC) If you seen Fairy Tail, Naruto will have Rogue's power Review please

**Chapter 02: The Survival Test**

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata all walked into the classroom and sat down at the team seven assign seats. Everyone was chatting away all wondering what type of Jōnin-sensei they were going to get and bragging about how cool they were going to become. Naruto rolled his eyes knowing full well none of them had the heart to become shinobi's. Just remembering the Fourth Shinobi War made him regret so much.

Iruka decided to walk in and behind walk in nine Jōnin's. Naruto immediately recognize Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei but the others he didn't know.

"When the Jōnin's call out your names and team… you will follow them to begin your shinobi career. I wish you all good luck." Iruka said.

One by one, the Jōnin's called out their teams and soon the only ones that were left was Team Seven.

"This is not good, we got that Jōnin." Naruto said.

"That Jōnin?" Sasuke said.

"One of Konoha's best, a real genius. However on many occasions he is always late by two hours."

"Who?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"This is an important day, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Hinata said.

**Two Hours Later**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a mask man with only one visible eye walks in the room and eyes the three of them.

"Mmm, my first impression on you guys are… well I don't like you." Kakashi said.

Hinata looks down disappointed. Naruto knew Kakashi didn't mean it but couldn't help that he was already testing them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's words.

"Meet me up on the roof in ten minutes."

"You're not going to be late again are you?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi said nothing but disappeared in a puff of smoke telling Naruto he was prepared to use the Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport and read Flirting Paradise.

Naruto got up and went to the roof where Kakashi was reading his perverted book.

Kakashi looks up and closes his book and looks up to see his three future students looking at him.

"Alright, good to see you all here. Now then let's begin with introductions."

"What should we say?"

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies nd dreams for the futures."

"We know ours Sensei, explain yours."

"Me, I'm Hatake Kakashi… I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream for the future, well I have many hobbies."

"So all you're going to tell us is your name?" Sasuke said.

"Next."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like music, training and learning new things about ninjutsu. I don't like predigest people and people who are judgmental about things they don't fully understand what they hate. My dream is to become the Greatest Hokage ever, stronger than even the Shodaime Hokage… to defeat Akatsuki and the traitorous Snake Sannin. And my final dream, is to unite the lands to end any wars." Naruto said.

'_Big dreams, he also has some interesting ideas, but he has left me with some questions of my own. Akatsuki, what is that… the Snake Sannin is clearly Orochimaru. However, uniting the lands will be much harder than he thinks. He's grown in an interesting way.'_

"Next?"

"Ano, I'm Hyūga Hinata… I like gardening. I dislike seafood and harsh people. My dream is to be a strong shinobi like my father but kind like my mother."

'_Interesting.'_

"Mr. Broody."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have a lot of things I don't like and very little I do like. My dream, no ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man."

'_I thought so.'_

"Yosh, now that we all know each other, we're going to do a mission together, that only the four of us can do."

"What kind of mission sensei?" Hinata asks.

"Survival training."

"This isn't common survival training is it?" Naruto said.

"That's right."

"Then what is it?" Naruto said knowing full well what it was as Kakashi began to give soft laughs.

"What's funny?" Sasuke asks.

"You see, if I tell you, you all are going to flip out."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said behind his hands that were folded in front of him.

"Out of the thirty graduates only nine will become Genin. In other words, this is a failure rate of seventy perfect." Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kakashi while Hinata let out a small gasp and look very worried. "See, you three are surprise."

"What was that final exam for then?" Sasuke said in a would be calm tone but angry tone.

"Oh that, that was just to see who had the potential and qualities to becoming a Genin."

"That's unfair, do you have any idea how much trouble I had to go to get this hiate."

"That concludes the meeting. Meet me tomorrow at training grounds three at five o'clock sharp… oh yeah… you don't to eat breakfast… you'll throw up." In saying that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If this is going to be a survival training, then I suggest we eat breakfast and bring emergency foods just in case. Also, no matter kind of test Kakashi-sensei throws at us, our best chance of passing this test is if we work together, no matter what, agreed."

"Hai." Hinata said.

"If it helps me become a Genin than I will. Just don't screw it up, dope."

**Training Ground Three; 0700 **

"Good morning," Kakashi said.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in annoyed tone.

"Well you see a black cat cross my path so I took the long way."

"Don't make up excuses sensei."

Kakashi only gave his eye smile in response.

"I got this alarm set for one hour." Kakashi said as he puts down an alarm. He pulls up two bells and looks at the three of them. "Your mission is to capture these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. Instead I'll tie you to the log and eat in front of you." Kakashi said with a very large eye smile.

Kakashi expecting to hear three stomachs grow only to see Naruto smiling.

"We already ate, sensei, you said this was a survival test. It would be stupid if we went in without eating."

"Well, at least someone is using their heads." Kakashi said with another eye smile. "I think I'm beginning to like you three."

"We'll beginning when I say start, you can use whatever means you wish to try to get the bells. You cannot get the bells without having the intent to kill."

Naruto flips grabs some shirukens and flings them at Kakashi. Who took a moment to realize that Naruto attack him.

Naruto knew at once Kakashi used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to appear behind him.

Sure enough a puff of smoke appeared revealing a log with Kakashi standing behind them.

"Don't be hasty, I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi said.

"In the shinobi world, one does not wait for his opponent to say start." Naruto said turning to face Kakashi.

"Then, let's beginning." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke, Hinata, the Manji no Jin. Hinata use your Byakugan to try to pinpoint where Kakashi-sensei is." Naruto said as the three of them quickly moved back to back.

Kakashi was surprise that the three of them moved into formation so quickly. The other eight genin hopefuls just fought amongst themselves or one was a bully.

"It seems like I'm going to have some fun… perhaps I can get a little serious."

Inside the Hokage's office Hyūga Hiashi along with other Jōnin's where watching the test.

"You sure this is okay Hiashi? Kakashi will be a hard teacher, but effective."

"I trust in your judgment Hokage-sama. Hinata will become stronger with Hatake Kakashi as her teacher."

"This is a surprise, have they figure out the test, or were they working at a team regardless." Asuma said in surprise.

"Who knows? However, they would be the first to do so since Kakashi own team work as a team."

"But that won't be enough to pass Kakashi's test." Gai said.

"Perhaps, but we'll see what happens."

Everyone turn to see what would happen next.

"Found Kakashi-sensei Naruto-kun. He's hiding behind a tree towards your two o'clock."

"We'll attack in Leaf Formation. When we attack him we'll use the Hōen no Jin to try to get the bells."

"If this doesn't work, then I'm going solo dead last." Sasuke said.

"Fair enough. Let's go."

Hinata was on the ground breathing hard with Naruto and Sasuke where using grabbing their knees with their hands. Naruto looks down and sees that he had a bell.

"Well I'm surprise, I wasn't expecting you two to work so well together. That makes me please to say, that you all pass."

"Teamwork was the answer to your test wasn't it." Naruto said between breathes.

"It was, I'm glad you figure it out. I've had eight teams before you guys, and not one of them thought of teamwork to try to get a bell. You see, in the shinobi world, individual strength is important. However what's more important especially in Konoha is teamwork. As you can see from the results you all manage to get a bell and even push me into a corner." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Can you treat us to some barbeque Kakashi-sensei? I feel that we've earn it." Naruto said.

"I don't see why not, let's go and celebrate." Kakashi said as the four of them cheered and walked back towards the village.

* * *

Author Notes: Naruto may not realize it, but he has the power of influence. Hinata and Sasuke have began to accept him as a leader. Next up is the training arc.

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Technique

Manji no Jin – Manji Formation

Hōen no Jin – Circular Formation


End file.
